Kιѕѕ мe
by A r e k u s a
Summary: —Entonces,bésame—.La miró y observó que ella tenía su vista fija en él, esperando una respuesta. Una respuesta que él no estaba dispuesto a dar.Y es que a sus cortos seis años, aquello era lo más vergonzoso que podrían hacer.


**A**claración: Se supone que Gaara y Hinata son algo así como "amigos"

* * *

_**Kiss me**_

_._

_._

_._

— Entonces, bésame.

La frase lo había tomado por sorpresa. Solo había preguntado que quería por su cumpleaños, en vista que lo había olvidado, y ahora cuanto quisiera haberlo recordado o, en caso contrario, no haber preguntado. La miró y observo que ella tenía su vista fija en él, esperando una respuesta. Una respuesta que él no estaba dispuesto a dar. No era que le repugnara besarla, pero tampoco le hacía gracia hacerlo. Y es que a sus cortos seis años, aquello era lo más vergonzoso que podrían hacer.

— Ten. — habló Gaara finalmente. Extendiendo una pequeña cajita que su mamá habría metido en su mochila antes de salir: "Son galletas casera" había dicho.

— No lo quiero — manifestó ella. Algo ofendida. Tal vez por querer darle de presente aquellas galletas que no había querido comer.

El pequeño pelirrojo tragó saliva sonoramente, su vista se perdió en algún lugar de la calle, tenía la mente dándole vueltas y una hiperventilación que denotaba lo nervioso que lo había puesta esa situación. Se sentía en aprietos, aquellas galletas habían sido su arma secreta y habían fallado; sin embargo de algo estaba seguro: No la iba a besar.

_No. No. No._

Pero tampoco deseaba quedar mal con ella, era su única amiga y…

— Gaara-kun — hablo tímida Hinata.

Ágilmente, Gaara, alzó el rostro. Jamás en su vida había estado nervioso y, jamás en su vida, hubiera imaginado una situación como esta.

_¿Qué hacer? ¿Qué hacer? ¿Qué hacer?_

— Si n-no quieres, está bien. — trató de reconfortarlo Hinata, con las mejillas teñidas en un leve sonrojo. Era consciente de que había hablado sin pensar y que si ahora se encontraba en esa situación tan bochornosa, era culpa de ella. — Perdón.

La Hyuga estiró sus pequeñas manecitas hacia la mano de Gaara, que seguía sujetando el pequeño presente que habría ofrecido antes. Gaara observó sus movimientos y aflojó el agarre que tenía con este.

— Gracias — sonrió tomando el obsequio con ambas manos y siguió con su camino. Como si nada hubiese pasado.

Gaara vio como lentamente ella se alejaba y sin siquiera pensarlo, sus pies empezaron a moverse. Corrió y paró frente a ella. Nuevamente estaba nervioso, las manos le sudaban, su respiración aumentaba y su corazón palpitaba, casi, notoriamente. Mordió su labio inferior y empezó a jugar con este. Otra vez dejaba en evidencia su nerviosismo.

— Gaara-kun ¿Estás bien? — preguntó la niña, tratando de indagar en la difícil mente de su amigo.

Él asintió rápidamente.

Luego de unos segundos de silencio, dio un paso adelante. Miró el confundido rostro de ella y supo que el suyo debía lucir igual. Se agachó lenta y pausadamente, dándole tiempo a Hinata -en caso ya no deseara que hiciera aquello- que se moviera.

_Que se mueva. Que se mueva. Que se mueva_

Mas no lo hizo. Hinata quedó estática, respiraba de forma frenética. Su pecho se contraía aceleradamente. Cerró sus ojos con fuerza y también dio un paso adelante.

Gaara, ahora presuroso de acabar con aquello, juntó sus labios con los de ella lo más rápido que pudo. Fue un roce, solo una caricia.

_Pero se sentía bien._

El viento acariciaba sus rostros, sin embargo entre ellos dos no había caricia más que ese beso.

El pelirrojo entreabrió un poco sus labios - imitando la imagen que una vez vio en una película - y ella lo siguió. Sus respiraciones se entremezclaban en una sensación agradable. El calor de sus labios era perfecto. El sabor de su boca, delicioso.

Ella sentía mariposas en su estómago, una leve taquicardia y un notorio temblor de manos. Él un extraño escalofrió en la espalda, que subía y bajaba, entraba a sus intestinos y los retorcía de una manera grata.

Y al final de todo…

— ¡Ajjj! — dijeron ambos al mismo tiempo. Separándose. Arrugando sus pequeñas narices y limpiando sus labios con las manos.

Y es que aún eran niños.

* * *

Sé que pongo a un Gaara muy nervioso y con algo-mucho- de occ, pero solo imagínenlo tan pequeñito en esa situación.

¡Awww!

:)


End file.
